Show 'Em My True Light: After Story
by FabiFabi
Summary: Takumi gave his brother his prince and Akashi kept him for himself! Enjoy this slightly crack-ish, dramatically filled after story of the new life's they lead, and get to enjoy some of the parents and their awesomeness in it as well. Enjoy! Rating from K to M
1. The Parents

**!After Story Starts freaking here!**

**I was originally going to keep adding to the story but that may get slightly confusing to people so tadaa! Here we come in a new fresh story~!**

**Kuroko no Basket is not mine, if it was... yeah...**

* * *

**The Parents**

"My name is Kuroko Takumi, and I'm here to ask for your son's hand." Takumi was dressed in a midnight suit with a black button up under it, no tie the top two buttons undone. His hair was neatly combed to his side and his eyes were dead serious. Akashi's eyes twitched.

"B- Baka! You're just meeting them, not asking for my hand in marriage!" said the adorable captain to his lover. Takumi looked at him.

"Oh, that's not it?" Takumi asked, his eyes confused. The father remained silent but his mother, his mother was smiling widely.

"Ne, Sei-kun, is this your fiancé?" Akashi did not blush, he was not going to blush.

"My soon to be, yes," Takumi assured. Akashi and his father nearly collapsed.

"Takumi-kun, I hope you know what you're saying, now that you're courting my son," said Akashi's father, his voice now full of authority. Takumi chuckled.

"Yes sir, no sex until we're married," the father gulped, the mother giggled and Akashi looked a bit displeased.

"Takumi-kun, please give me plenty of grandchildren," the mother smiled.

"Of course, I want at least four kids if that's okay with Seijuuro," Takumi smiled back.

"I'm a guy," Akashi interrupted.

"Fufufu, son, with this technology now, getting pregnant will be easy!" the mother smiled, Akashi and his father sweatdropped. Although children with Takumi sounded… "Takumi-kun, I think you'll be a great son in law," the mother smiled. Then turned to her son, "so are you going to be Kuroko Seijuuro now?"

"Mother!"

"Ah, and I allow you to have sex if you want too,"

"MOTHER!"

* * *

"I- I hope you'll let me court your son," Testuya's father seemed pleased at the red head, the mother smiled. And then…

"What do you have to offer my precious grandson?" the grandmother. She was old and 'fragile' damn old bat had mistaken him for a kidnapper while dropping Kuroko off and received a fucking boston crab from the old lady.

"Everything I can give him," Kagami answered. She stared long and hard at him, then smiled at her grandson. Kagami was kneeling and everything, his hair done back, he had to say, he looked pretty darn good right now. Kuroko had stood by his side the whole time as well. From what he heard, the grandma had liked Akashi very much and approved of her other grandson's boy right away.

"I comply," the father and mother smiled again. The father, looked like a freaking buff version of Takumi and the mother was Kuroko as a woman. Then the grandma looked like his mother in law, I mean, Kuroko's mother.

"Thank you grandma," Kuroko smiled at the old lady.

"Thank you for your acceptance," Kagami thanked, bowing again.

"Testuya, does that mean you'll be taking Taiga's surname?" the father asked, Kuroko went red, so did Kagami.

"Ah, yes, Sei-kun is probably taking Takumi's for sure." Said the mother. The father nodded.

"I expect great grandchildren, Testuya, I said the same to your brother," Kuroko blushed harder.

"Dad I'm a guy…"

"Don't worry, with this new technology, getting pregnant will not be an issue,"

"DAD!"

OMAKE

Takumi smiled, thinking of how his children would look, he wished they looked like Seijuuro. _"Papa! Papa!" _it'll be cute if one had his eye color…

Kagami was sitting still the thought of cute babies that looked like Kuroko pooled his mind. _"Daddy, Daddy!"_ it'll be cute if one had his eyebrows…

Akashi and Kuroko had the same thought in mind. _I want them to look like Takumi/ Kagami-kun._

* * *

**YES! You wanted it? I brought it! The after story of our favorite boys! With many guest appearances and such!**

**Conscious: Always remember to review, we love you!**


	2. Your Innocence

**Your Innocence**

* * *

Takumi was showering, Akashi was in bed pondering over… children. He knew that if he wanted, Takumi would bear the children because Takumi would do anything for him. It had been proven when Akashi got mad at him and told him to jump off a cliff. He did. And survived. That made him fall more in love with him.

Yeah, he would tell Takumi to have the children, but then another thought entered his mind. Takumi's perfect body would no longer be his pillow. He sat up instantly. At night, Akashi liked to snuggle to Takumi's strong, smooth, chest… a lot. The image of Takumi being pregnant also bothered him, no, he wanted to keep Takumi strong and handsome. Akashi closed his eyes and nodded to himself. Takumi exited the bathroom. Akashi stared at where he stood, what a tease, walking around in only his towel at his hips, his chest glowing from the water left over, his eye twitch.

"Let's do it," Takumi looked over at the smaller male.

"Hm?"

"Let's make children, I WILL BE YOUR CHILDREN'S MOTHER," Akashi declared. Takumi stood agape.

"Seijuuro…" his voice was husky. "You're so fucking cute," he said covering a side of his face, then quickly ran out the room. "I can't take your innocence yet! Control yourself Takumi!"

"Takumi! I want to do it!" Akashi yelled after him. He pouted to himself. Takumi was the biggest gentleman… his heterochromatic eyes stared at the empty hall and sighed. He often forgot that they were still in school.

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami were cuddling. Watching some old game Kagami had recorded a while back.

"Kagami-kun," Kagami looked down at Kuroko's blue hair, and then he noticed his ears were red. Was he blushing?

"Y- Yeah?" Kagami asked as he tried to remain relatively normal. But he felt his heart thumping fast on his chest as Kuroko began tracing circles on his thigh, like he usually did when he wanted to tell him something but he was shy to do so.

"How many children does Kagami-kun want?" Kuroko looked up, his gaze averted to the side. Kagami felt a rush of blood, going down. The way Kuroko was biting his bottom lip in embarrassment, his face dusted red, and somehow his eyes remained stoic and that was one of the things that made Kagami go wild.

"3," He said, he covered his face in embarrassment. Kuroko sat fully on his lap. Shit. Kagami didn't want to look like a fucking pervert right now.

"Kagami-kun, let's make a baby," Kagami's face went as red as his hair. Standing swiftly enough to let Kuroko not fall into the floor.

"Kuroko! I can't destroy your innocence, your grandma will kill me!" Kagami yelled across the apartment, running to the bathroom to relief himself. Kuroko pouted.

"I'll just have to wait…" Kuroko said. He felt his phone vibrate and walked to it. It was a text message from Akashi.

**From: Akashi-Kun**

**To: Kuroko Testuya**

**Testuya, how can I make your brother make love to me.**

Kuroko quickly replied.

Akashi felt his phone vibrate and quickly grabbed it

**To: Akashi Seijuuro**

**From: Testuya**

**Akashi-kun, I'm having the same problem.**

* * *

**Oh my freaking god! Here we go! **

**Conscious: Since tis chapters are so short, there can be either daily to every second day updates always read and review!**

**Also, please leave ideas of what you might want to happen next chapter! Until next time!**


	3. Movie Seduction No

**Movie Seduction. No  
**

* * *

The two red-heads and two brothers decided to go on a double-date.

"Takumi, which looks better, this red shirt or this white one?" Takumi looked away from Taka to the red-head who was looking down at him, asking which shirt was better.

"I like the white one, but you'll look great in anything, you know that right?" Takumi smiled at the smaller male. Akashi huffed and proceeded to put on his white shirt.

"I know," was all he answered before he left to finish getting ready.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, blue or white?" Kagami looked at the blunette. it was strange for Kuroko to ask what color he should wear considering he had low fashion sense.

"White, you look cute in white," Kuroko blushed. Leaving to the room to finish changing. As he locked the door he put on his shirt. And finished getting ready.

"You ready? Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he came out more relaxed than before.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay," Kuroko smiled.

* * *

"Takumi!" Kuroko said excitedly as he saw his brother hand in hand with Akashi, the taller teen let go of Akashi's hand as the smaller blunette let go of Kagami's hand to meet his brother in an emotional hug. The two red headed teenagers glaring daggers at the scene.

_"He let go of my hand for him!" _they thought bitterly. They must've forgotten Takumi and Kuroko were brother's...

After the thing was cleared out and they went back to their dates. They decided to go to the movies. They were going to watch a random movie.

Once at the movies, Kuroko and Akashi went to get the sits and the other two snacks. Since they ate the most.

"Not too much, Takumi, I don't want you having a candy rush," Akashi whispered against the taller boy's lips. Takumi brushed them together.

"Alright," he agreed. Kuroko stared at the two in awe. Then at Kagami, who seemed to have seen the PDA and sensed what the blunette wanted.

"Oi Kuroko, how about I get a vanilla shake for us to share," Kagami whispered against his ear, making Kuroko squirm.

"Make it extra large then, Kagami-kun," Kuroko blushed slightly. Leaving with Akashi to reserve their sits. The taller boys getting the snacks.

"Did you grow...?" Kagami asked as they stood in line. Takumi looked slightly down. Clearly surprised as well.

"I guess I did," Takumi answered incredulously. Kagami sighed, irritated.

"You're just slightly taller than me, sucker."

_"Does that make you mad?" _Takumi asked in English, Kagami smirked.

_"Heh, as if," _some girls stared at them, their face reed from their _sexy _English. They got their stuff and went to see the movie. They were silent, the movie was... Muppets Most Wanted...

Kuroko gave Akashi a look, Akashi nodded. Takumi's arm was already behind his sit, showing everyone who he was with. Kagami's arm was also draped over Kuroko's chair.

Akashi breathed in, as oh so slowly, his hand found his way to Takumi's thigh. He noticed Takumi didn't flinch or anything, but remain interested in the movie. There were barely any people in there, because... he didn't know, there just wasn't a lot of people. Period. His fingers kept dancing on Takumi's thigh and Takumi had no reaction to his touches. Akashi glared at the screen.

"Takumi, is Ms Piggy better than me or something!?" Akashi murmured silently into Takumi's ear. Takumi grinned, not seeming to notice the red-head's earlier advances. He linked their hands together and turned to give the red-head a full kiss to the lips. Then let go.

"I like Sei much better." Akashi looked at the screen, his face threatening to redden. Takumi went back to the movie.

On the other side. Kuroko was trying hard to get the big red-head's attention, starting from playing on his thigh to turning his hand slowly going up his side. He knew Kagami was a bit shy to Kuroko's hands so he could see the other shiver under his touch. His eyes closed as his big hand cupped Kuroko's cheek and crashed their lips together. The other hand now massaging the small of his back. He let go, leaving Kuroko panting.

"Don't try to seduce me, I won't be able to hold myself back," Kagami whispered. Kuroko blushed and pushed the redhead away. Looking over at Akashi, who was seemingly trying hard to not blush. Akashi shook his head at him. Kuroko nodded. Their plan had failed and they had turn them weak instead.

* * *

**Ahahaha! ****Another short chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Conscious: please read and review like always!**

**Ah also, next chapter is one of the Kiseki no Sedai's boy's first appearance! who will it be? To reviewer Dora-chan, Takumi is 6'4'' and to everyone else thanks for sticking with me!  
**


	4. Foreign Enemies

**Foreign Enemies**

* * *

Big chest, bronze skin, long black hair and slender body, and then chocolate brown eyes. This girl was dynamite, people unconsciously staring at her since she was showing plenty of skin. She made it out of the airport and there was someone to pick her up already. She got on the car and sighed contently. Her chocolate colored eyes fixed on the scenery as they drove.

"Something wrong, miss Maria?" the slender girl looked at her driver and smiled.

"Nope, I just can't wait to see Takumi!" she said excitedly. The driver smiled, the girl then smirked, placing her hand to her heart. "Oh Takumi, hope you've missed me," her eyes darkened slightly.

In the airport at the same time, another girl was waiting for someone to pick her up. She was blonde with blue eyes, dresses up in shorts and a shirt. Like the other girl, she was dynamite.

"Jessica," the blonde looked up at the mention of her name in the foreign country, and looked up to see none other than Himuro Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, hey," the girl stood to hug her friend. Her eyes then viciously looking around, as if looking for someone, Himuro stared at the girl, trying to stay calm. "Where's Taiga?" the girl asked. Himuro thought for a second on how to answer.

"Couldn't make it," he smiled. The girl didn't look pleased, her eyes darkening at not seeing the presence of Kagami. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," was all she answered as she began walking by Himuro. "I hope he still remembers me," Himuro had to remember he was just being nice because this girl was fucking crazy. He just wished Kuroko would be okay.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with breakfast, Testuya, Sei-kun," Kuroko nodded at his mother and Akashi bowed.

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help," he smiled. The mom smiled and sent them to the table where Kagami and Takumi were being told a life lesson by Grandma Kuroko.

"… and that's how I won the title of strongest woman in Tokyo…" Kagami was gaping like a fish, as Takumi nodded, already hearing the story enough in his childhood.

"What are you telling them mom," Kuroko's mother giggled as she hugged her mother. The old woman slightly smiled, her tired eyes content.

"About how I became awesome."

They began to eat; the father had been slightly late to the table since he had to do some talking though the phone. The four teenagers, grandmother and parents ate and then decided to play a game together. For Kagami, this was exciting since he lived alone, he didn't have much family time, as for Akashi, ever since meeting Takumi's family, he felt like he was part of the family, considering his parents were always working and he was alone most of the time. After beginning their game, the doorbell rang. The mother decided to open the door.

Kuroko's mother answered the door, to be greeted with what seemed to be a foreign girl.

"Hello! Does Takumi Kuroko live here?" the girl asked in some pretty good Japanese. The mother nodded and invited her in. everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Takumi went pale.

"Maria?!" he asked incredulously. Akashi looked the girl up and down, his heterochromatic eyes darkening. Who was she, and how did Takumi know her.

"Takumi~!" she sing-sang, she had an accent, Takumi stood to talk to her. Speaking in Spanish, but the girl instead latched herself unto him. Akashi's aura went murderous. Kagami and Kuroko could only stare, as could everyone else.

"Everyone, this is Maria, I met her in Mexico while in school," Takumi said, it seemed like his whole mood had faltered. The father lifted a brow, clearly knowing who Maria was. "Maria this is my family, my older brother and his boyfriend, grandma, mom and dad and," Takumi grabbed Akashi, who remained still with dominant air. "My boyfriend," Maria's eyes widened slightly as she glared at Akashi, who was happily glaring back.

"Nice to meet you all," she smiled. But the way she smiled at Akashi irked Takumi. Luckily, she decided to leave but not before whispering into Takumi's ear something the others couldn't hear. Earning a murderous glare from Akashi, she glared back and left.

Takumi was going to explain a lot when they got home.

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko were walking together, his mom had let him stayed over at Kagami's the night. They talked comfortably until they got home, Kagami noticed his door was unlocked; he stared at the door for a bit before opening it.

"Your door was unlocked Kagami-kun," Kuroko noted as he removed his shoes, also noticing a pair of female shoes in the entrance which Kagami had missed.

"Yeah, I locked it though," was all Kagami said. Kuroko stared at the female shoes.

"Kagami-kun, whose shoes are this?" Kagami turned to see the unknown pair of shoes.

"Huh? I don't know? Maybe Alex is here?" Kagami answered. But as he looked at the shoes more closely, he noticed they were way to feminine to be Alex's shoes. Sparking curiosity and worry into him

"Taiga, you're home!" out of the hall came a not so modestly dressed blonde girl who smiled widely at Kagami. Kagami in return gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here, Jessica?" Kuroko looked at the blonde, who was smirking.

"I came to take back what's mine," she answered, walking in slow strides towards the red-head. Kuroko stepped in front of Kagami.

"Please tell me what business you have with my boyfriend," Kuroko asked, guessing the girl knew Japanese. The girl was taken aback by his sudden appearance, until what he said dawned into him, looking up at Kagami.

"Boyfriend?" she asked, she did not seem too happy. Kagami nodded.

"Jessica, this is Kuroko, Kuroko, this is Jessica," Kuroko bowed out of respect but Jessica just clicked her tongue and glared at Kuroko.

"Listen, pretty boy, Kagami is mine," she spat. Kuroko didn't usually ever show emotion, but at the moment, he felt like glaring at her, and he did.

"No, he asked me out, he is mine," Kagami hugged Kuroko to his side.

"Enough Jessica," the blonde girl glared at him then gave a silent threat to Kuroko. She grabbed her shoes and left.

"Where's she going?" Kuroko asked. Kagami shrugged his shoulders, she's a rich girl, she probably has a hotel room here already.

"Ah," Kuroko said. "Care to explain?" he asked, the red-head sighed in exasperation.

"Well…"

* * *

**Oooh, you did NOT just go there! Yes, yes I did! Considering Takumi and Kagami lived overseas a long time its only normal that some crazy bitch has come to 'claim' them!**

**Conscious: We'll see what happens next! R n R like always! We love you all!**

**Sorry, Kiseki boys didn't appear yet! SORRY!**


	5. Haircut

**Haircut**

* * *

The following day. Neither Maria or Jessica appeared, and the ex-Teikou captain seemed rather happy, for reasons unknown, as for Kuroko, he was very grateful to Akashi for getting rid of an 'annoyance to his relationship'.

Now it was Sunday and the couples were chilling in their homes. Let's see what Akashi and Takumi are doing today.

"My hair?" Akashi nodded as he ran his fingers through the soft strands. "Yeah, sure you can cut it," Akashi's eyes lit up at the words that had escaped Takumi's mouth.

"Alright, let's go to the backyard," Akashi smiled, almost too happy. For a moment, Takumi was a little worried, but he decided to brush off the feeling. walking to the backyard with a thin blanket to use as a cover.

Akashi was there in minutes. Already, his favorite pair of scissors in hand. Takumi sat down in the chair he had brought outside and waited for Akashi to begin cutting. But Akashi decided to play a little before that. There was silence as first, Akashi began washing Takumi's hair, massaging his scalp with carefully planned out strokes, cleaning it thoroughly. Takumi was leaned back, his neck a little strained from the positioned which gave him a perfect view of Akashi's face, who was really happy at the moment. He then grabbed the hose and washed the hair off.

"It's cold," Takumi whined silently. Akashi kissed his forehead.

"It'll be okay, I got you," he finished rinsing the hair, and then dried it with a towel. "Ready?" he asked, near his ear, he could feel the cold metal of the scissors in his other ear as Akashi moved the scissors slightly down to his neck. Takumi shivered.

"Yeah," Takumi answered. Akashi got to work right away.

Akashi POV

Takumi's hair is very soft and shiny; I love the color of it too. It's not a similar blue to Testuya's or Daiki's, it has a midnight hue to it. It is also slightly longer now since he hasn't cut it in a while, but not as long as Atsushi's. I make the first cut. It must've sound weird but I almost squealed in delight. I have only ever only cut my hair and once some of Testuya's in middle school. And forcefully Kise's once it got too long and irked me. As I cut Takumi's hair I felt a shiver of happiness run through me, he just sat there patiently waiting for me to finish as I took all the time in the world to cut his marvelous hair. It had been a while but I finished, brushing cut hair off, the hair seemed to have stood by itself as it gave himself life and style.

It settled on his side, the top pointing up cutely, I didn't cut it too short, I liked running my hands through his hair when kissing.

Akashi POV –end-

Akashi handed Takumi a mirror. Takumi took it, looking at his new haircut and smiled widely.

"Ala! Sei, you're a good hair stylist!" Takumi smiled widely. Akashi didn't blush, but rather smiled at his lover's compliment. "How about I take you out for lunch in gratitude?" Akashi looked down from at Takumi, since he was sitting.

"Lunch sounds nice," Takumi cupped the red-heads cheek, kissing him. Taking Akashi by surprise. He let go.

"Sorry, you looked real cute just now," Takumi whispered against his lips. Only Takumi would find his normal face cute.

* * *

With Kagami and Kuroko, the two were playing basketball. Kagami trying to teach Kuroko how to shoot but the smaller male just failing more and more.

"Kuroko, you really aren't suited for shooting," Kagami said accidently, receiving an elbow to the gut.

"Kagami-kun, so mean," said the small blunette, putting slightly, looking down at the floor dejected. Kagami felt guilty for making Kuroko sad, so he went and hugged him.

"It's okay, Kuroko," Kagami began. "You're a great passer no one can beat you," Kuroko just sighed content at having Kagami hug him.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiled. They left the court to Maji because the red-head had gotten hungry. Kagami carried the stuff, holding each other's hand. Kuroko's phone vibrated. It was a text from Akashi. He opened it to see Takumi with a new haircut, the message read: Testsuya, I'm going to take Takumi to bed tonight.

"I wonder if that's a challenge," Kuroko murmured to himself, earning a stare from Kagami. Who caught a view from Kuroko's phone showing his brother's new haircut.

"Oi, Kuroko! Takumi looks different!" Kuroko nodded.

"Akashi-kun gave him a haircut," was all that Kuroko responded. Kagami stopped, stopping Kuroko with him.

"He let that little red demon give him a haircut?" Kagami sweated.

"Hm? Yeah, it's no big deal since Akashi-kun is good at cutting hair, he even cut mine in middle school," the couple kept walking, just the thought of Akashi cutting his hair made him shiver in fright.

"Maybe Takumi IS meant to be with him," Kagami murmured, Kuroko heard the silent voice though.

"Apparently, he jumped off a cliff the other day for Akashi-kun too,"

"That's too damn much!"

* * *

**Kiseki no Sedai not here yet, sorry! I was gone on vacation but I'm back ahahahaaha! Read and Review please!**


	6. Boyfriend's Shirt

**Boyfriend's Shirt**

* * *

Kuroko finished putting on Kagami's only red dress shirt. It fitted long on him, giving a strong 'boyfriend's shirt' type of feel. He looked at himself up and down in the mirror, his hair was lightly tousle, still wet from the shower, his lips as nice as always and his smooth, milky white legs were showing well. He looked ready for anything. He opened the door and walked down to the kitchen to meet with Kagami, he was ready to seduce his boyfriend, Kagami Taiga.

"Ah Kuroko, you're here- W- What are you wearing?!" Kagami asked the moment he turned around to meet with his half-dressed boyfriend. Who looked pretty damn sexy in his red dress shirt, which fitted long, making it almost a dress on the petite boy. "B- Boyfriend shirt!" he murmured to himself in English.

"Well you said to grab anything in the closet," Kuroko regarded calmly, happy in the inside to notice how the red headed man gulped at his appearance. The two ate in silence, Kuroko seemed to do the most erotic things all of a sudden, it didn't help that they looked so _accidental _so _innocent._

First he sat down, his shirt riding up revealing more of those creamy legs, and he did nothing to avoid it. Then as he ate, he made many cute sounds, enjoying the food that Kagami had made. Kagami was as red as a tomato, as he could only stare at Kuroko enjoying his food.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called Kagami's attention, who snapped out of whatever bad thing he was thinking.

"Yeah?" Kuroko pushed the fork his way, Kagami grabbing an end of the spaghetti noodle, with his finger, Kuroko undid the noodle and licked his finger from the sauce, the older teen's eyes widening at the scene, then grabbed the other end. Starting to eat it, Kagami began to do the same, Kuroko bent over the table, as well as Kagami as the noodle got shorter and shorter, Kuroko's cheeks were a pretty red and Kagami was steaming from embarrassment, as they came to a close, hot lips touching each other. Kagami kissed him.

He grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders, kissing passionately and slow, after all, he didn't want to startle the younger teen. But Kuroko seemed to want that, as he licked Kagami's lower lip for more, Kagami played with Kuroko's tongue, dominating it. Kuroko's hands had found their way to Kagami's neck as they rested there. Kagami pulled away, noticing how the smaller male needed more air, his face was red and flustered. He then kissed him again, Kuroko starting to climb on the table, his dish aside, to make the distance shorter and shorter. Kagami left his lips to attack his neck, licking down and sucking on the soft skin, being to entranced in the good feeling, Kagami even bit the slender neck, not too hard but enough to show dominance. That's when the spell broke, Kuroko moaned loudly in pleasure, bringing Kagami back to his senses, pulling away immediately. A big red blush adorned his features.

"A- Ah, we should finish our food…" Kagami said as he looked away, taking his sit and eating faster than usual. Kuroko touched his neck, then pursed his lips together.

"Kagami-kun, do you not want me?" Kuroko asked, making Kagami spit the water he was just drinking.

"Kuroko! Of course I want you! B- but… I want our first time to be special, unimaginable, memorable," the red head said, grabbing Kuroko's cheek and stroking it lovingly. Kuroko went red; Kagami was a smooth talker.

"B- Bakagami!" Kuroko muttered, running to the room. His plan to seduce Kagami had failed; the red-head was really good at keeping it in his pants. Kagami didn't try to run after Kuroko, hiding his face with his hands.

"Agh, I need a cold shower," Kagami was keeping a boner under the table.

* * *

**Next is a scene with Akashi and Takumi~ Leave suggestions~~  
**

**Conscious: RnR and thank you for faves and reviews and etc etc! Did you all recognize the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene? **


	7. Have Dinner, Bathe or Eat Me Up?

**Do you want to Have Dinner, Bathe or Eat Me Up?**

**Warning: super freaking ooc!Akashi**

* * *

Akashi did not do embarrassing things, he did not. But in order to call Takumi out, he needed to at least try something. He hated how Takumi seemed to be so oblivious to his advances, which had been very straight forward.

"Alright," Akashi looked at himself up and down in the full body mirror. Black slight heel shoes, long white stockings, black bows, short French-maid dress, skirt ruffled. Matching ruffled cuffs on his wrist. Black choker and the signature maid headband, he had to admit, he looked pretty irresistible, and Takumi was a sucker for cuteness. Which is why Akashi despised Sakurai, Takumi's first boyfriend, he was cute and 'sweet' and it annoyed Akashi to no extent.

The house was empty for now, Takumi had to stay after classes to help the teacher do something and called home saying he'd be slightly late. It was the perfect time for Akashi to start his plan into seducing Takumi. He headed straight to the kitchen, his mother and father didn't know how to cook, luckily he had learned from the cooks of the house how to cook, because ever since he was a child, he wanted to master any and every skill in order to be perfect. So his cooking was top-skill, that's why cooking wasn't an issue, the both of them knew how to cook and cook very well at that.

He decided to bake a cake, and make some of Takumi's favorite dishes, which consisted of a lot of seafood and fried chicken. He set himself to work. He worked fast, flashes of skin often shown as he bent over or something. He was nearly done when he received a call from Takumi.

"_Sei-Sei~! I'm almost home, okay? Do you want take out or did you cook?" _Seijuuro was silent for a short moment, oh how he loved his lover's voice.

"I cooked, don't worry, get home soon," Akashi smiled feeling as if Takumi could feel him smiling.

"_Alright beautiful~ Be home soon, Sei?" _

"Yeah?"

"_I love you,"_

"Me too,"

Nearly a half an hour later, Takumi arrived to his modest home to his lovely boyfriend.

"I'm home~!" Takumi's nose sniffed the air, it smelled super good. He sniffed the air. "Chicken… and seafood…" he removed his shoes. Walking towards the dining area, he stopped abruptly. Body stiffening, heart pounding.

"Oh Takumi," Akashi turned around. Revealing the outfit to his lover, Takumi gulped. Akashi looked… fucking sexy right now. Takumi's hand covered his mouth, something he tended to do when embarrassed/

"Seijuuro… wh- what are you wearing…?" Takumi asked. He felt the short red-head walk closer to him, he could hear the click of heels against the floor and he was not going to admit that he found that arousing.

"What you mean Takumi? Do you not like it?" Akashi asked, lifting the left side up, revealing his white thigh to Takumi, and the small briefs he was wearing. "Say, Takumi, do you want to have dinner, bathe or would you rather eat me up?" Akashi was leaned against Takumi's chest, flat chest rubbing against the other. Takumi's face was warm. Heterochromatic eyes looked provocative. Takumi's mouth opened to say something but instead…

**GROWWWWWLLLLLLLLL~~~~!**

The two stood frozen for a short period of time, slightly 3 to 5 seconds before Akashi spoke up.

"Your food is served, I'll go change," Takumi was left in the dining area, he turned at only a bad time as Akashi leaned down, removing his shoes, giving Takumi full view of cute rounded butt cheeks. He felt the blood drip from his nose slowly. How long will he survive without jumping the other… for now, the food looked delicious.

In the room, Akashi curse Takumi's stomach for ruining the mood. And later that night, Takumi had an upset stomach.

* * *

**Hope you liked it~! Will be back soon~! **

**Conscious: RnR, also if you want to know a little more about Takumi and Sakurai, Ksieno Sedai vs Kagami reveals a bit about that relationship**

**Ja ne!**


	8. A Conversation of Ukes

**A Conversation of Ukes**

* * *

"_Tetsuya,"_

"_Yes, Akashi-kun?"_

"_Let's arouse Takumi and Taiga together," _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_It only makes sense, Tetsuya, Takumi has a brother complex and I knowTaiga has a thing for shorter males. They won't mind it one bit,"_

"_But Akashi-kun, I want to lose my virginity to Kagami-kun, not you," _

"_I know, we will only touch each other and then they'll come in, they'll have to do it,"_

"_I don't know Akashi-kun… it sounds a bit extreme…"_

"_Then what do you suggest?"_

"…"

"_Exactly,"_

"_Akashi-kun?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_They won't get mad at us?"_

"_Hah, of course not, there's no way, I have Takumi wrapped around my finger, and I know the same is for you and Taiga,"_

"_But… I don't know…"_

"_Think of this as a foursome,"_

"_Akashi-kun!" _

"_What? Does the word disturb you?"_

"_It's just my little brother being there while I do it with Kagami-kun…"_

"_What? Wouldn't it turn you on more?"_

"_Akashi-kun?"_

"_Yes, Tetsuya?"_

"_Are you bottom?"_

"…"

"_I thought so, so Takumi does have that type of control,"_

"_I can do as I wish, Tetsuya, I can top Takumi,"_

"_But you wouldn't like that huh?"_

"…"

"_Akashi-kun, I didn't know you liked feeling dominated…" _

"_Enough, I'll see you tomorrow at 8 here in our house, I will have everything ready by then, come alone,"_

"_Okay, Akashi-kun?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you think it'll feel good?" _

"_Have you ever masturbated with your hole?"_

"_No…"_

"_Me neither, but I've watched enough gay porn to know it'll feel good,"_

"_I see, well, see you tomorrow Akashi-kun," _

"_See you tomorrow, Tetsuya,"_

The two ukes hung up the phone as they sat in their couches in their houses. Their boyfriends in the shower while they talked.

Akashi stood up and began walking towards his bedroom, the bed was huge, enough to accommodate them all, it would be perfect, his idea that is.

Kuroko looked at his phone for a while after he hung up, surely Akashi's plan would work. Like mostly everything he plans works.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Next chapter will have a… Conscious, if you may~**

**Conscious: that's right, to you all good readers, a sweet 'foursome' lemon next chapter! Our 'ukes' finally get what they want!**

**RNR!**


	9. Cuddles and Kisses

**Cuddles and Kisses**

* * *

"Akashi-kun, is that a sucker?" Akashi nodded, letting go of the sucker with a lewd 'pop'.

"I tried to get Takumi-kun to bed by sucking on one the other day but…"

"But?" Kuroko asked, curious as to what happened now

"Well, I bit into it because it is annoying to continuously suck on it, and that might've scared him, same happened with a popsicle the other day,"

"Oh," was all that Kuroko answered. "I tried the boyfriend's shirt and the towel wrapped around after the shower and somehow he held it in, I even did the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene to get more and yet… nothing,"

"I understand, Tetsuya, but today it will hap-" The doorbell rang.

"Expecting anyone?" Kuroko asked Akashi, Akashi shook his head and walked to open the door.

"Sei-chan,"

"Mother? Kuroko-san?" Kuroko's head popped by the side of the door, eyes widening as well.

"Mom?"

"Tetsuya,"

"Oh, Tetsuya, hello,"

"Nice to see you Akashi-san,"

After all the greetings and letting the two mothers into the house they sat drinking tea in silence. The mothers seemed to have coincidently met right outside the house where they spoke and became best friends in a matter of minutes. Then remembered they came to speak with their children.

"So Tetsuya, what are you doing here?" Kuroko's mother asked, Kuroko remained silent, not sure how to respond.

"Well I invited him over so we could plan a gift for Takumi and Taiga,"

"Oh is that so?" asked Akashi's mother, Akashi nodded.

"And what does that happen to be?" Kuroko's mother asked, curious. Kuroko's ears turned a pretty shade of pink.

"Well that's… we are…" Kuroko began, not knowing what to tell his beautiful mother.

"We're going to bake a cake," Akashi answered, eyes closed, small smiled, composed posture.

"Oh a cake? Mind if we help?" Akashi's mother asked enthusiastically

"Mother, you've never placed a foot in the kitchen, how do you plan to bake?" Akashi inquired a little too coldly, maybe his relationship with his mother wasn't as good as Kuroko's and his mother…

"Ah, Sei-chan, how cold, I'm your mother," she answered, her tone more powerful in the end. Kuroko, noticing the atmosphere jumped in to save his friend.

"Yeah sure, let's bake a great cake together," Kuroko smiled politely, Akashi's mother pouted.

"Ah, Tesuko-san, your son is so adorable," Kuroko's mother smiled.

"Akari-san, I really like your son as well," Akashi's mother smiled and so they all met in the kitchen. After the cake was done baking and neatly decorated, Kagami and Takumi arrived together as they have been told, only to be met by a big cake, their lovers and their mother-in-law's. they ate contently.

Later that night, Kuroko and Kagami left, as well as the mothers to their home. Kuroko got a gift of cuddling and kissing with Kagami until they feel sleep late at night.

As for Akashi, he wore a sour face, cursing his mother for coming and getting in the way of his plans.

"Seijuuro, what's wrong?" Takumi asked as the bed dipped under his weight, and he hugged him from behind.

"Nothing," he answered firmly.

"Nothing means something," Takumi smiled against the nape of his neck.

"Hn, good night," Akashi pulled away from Takumi's grasp. The warmth leaving him almost immediately. But of course, Takumi grabbed him and hugged him close placing sweet kisses to the top of his head.

"I love you," this were the times, the Akashi's ear would turn a light ting of red and he would just fall sleep peacefully, forgetting his earlier worries.

"Me too," he answered with a content sigh.

* * *

**Heehe no m stuff yet, sorry!**

**Conscious: soon people soon, for now, who's your favorite KnS kid? Kise, Aomine, Midorima or Murasakibara?**

**RnR! thanks for all the support!**


	10. Getting What He Wants

**Sorry for being gone so long, sometimes I just don't know what to write! I have so many things in my head and kind of just want to let it all out so in this chapter out cute Akashi-kun and Kuroko get what they've been after~**

* * *

**Akashi**

Today was a resting day, no visits, no nothing, Akashi was dressed in his yukata while Takumi, also wearing a yukata, sat next to him watching the garden, and enjoying its peace. It was certainly an enjoyable experience. Akashi turned to closer to Takumi, who wrapped his arm around him. Then Takumi kissed his hair, his hand holding his now, Akashi closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth.

"Seijuuro," Takumi said, it was hushed merely a whisper but the husky tone it had made the hair in the back of his neck stand.

"What is it Takumi?" Akashi asked, leaning his head up to the taller young man, who grabbed his chin gently and kissed him full on the lips. At first it was just lip to lip but Takumi then bit Akashi's lip softly, making the red-head open his mouth, Takumi's hands one went to the small of his back and the other to cup his cheek, their tongues danced against each other erotically, Takumi daring to enter Akashi's mouth for a more close contact. Akashi clung to Takumi, not wanting to be outdone, he slowly began to make his way up to Takumi's lap, Takumi pulled away, for the need of air. Akashi's breath was slightly ragged and his head rested on Takumi's chest, his hands on his neck.

"You're so cute," Takumi smiled, his face red as he traced Akashi's red cheeks, his lips bright red from the kiss, he then turned away, leaving Akashi hot and bothered, but he was not going to let this happen not this time.

"Is that it?" Akashi asked, glaring at Takumi, he suddenly pushed Takumi down. "Don't you want me?" Akashi asked, his face dark, not sure if from anger or sadness, Takumi blinked at Akashi's sudden outburst.

"Seijuuro, wait," Takumi said, trying to stop the red-head

"No! I want to be touched by you! To touch you, be one! Why are you holding back? I'm not telling you to!" he yelled, frustrated. Takumi tried to touch him but he jerked away. "Don't touch me," Takumi looked down, his face saddened, Akashi turned to see Takumi looking like a kicked puppy, whose eyes suddenly glinted and with a move of his body, Seijuuro found himself caged under Takumi.

"Do you know why I hold back? Because I'm scared to hurt you, to not be able to stop even if you're in pain, 'cause I wouldn't be able to control myself, I love you so much but your body… I even had to restrain myself while kissing because I'm scared I'll lose control…" Akashi's eyes were wide, then he smiled, his hand touched Takumi's warm cheek.

"Do you think I'll break so easily, Takumi? I'm Akashi Seijuuro, I can take on anything," Takumi's eyes glazed over, his lips finding his, they continued where they had left off.

"I love you," Takumi whispered against his skin, unwrapping the Yukata, Akashi let himself be touched. "I love you so much," he butterfly kissed his way down Akashi's skin, then traced his way back up, his fingers traced his sides, giving him goosebumps. Takumi licked his lips, closing his eyes he bit Akashi's right nipple softly, Akashi whimpered in pleasure. Takumi continued teasing his nipples, getting in between Akashi's legs, his right hand caressed his thigh, slowly going over to touch him. Akashi was hard, his hand grabbed him, and stroke him.

"Takumi… more," Akashi ordered, Takumi smirked, still stroking him he sped up, Akashi threw his head back, grabbing Takumi's hair in ecstasy because he was now biting his neck again. Through the Yukata, he could see Takumi's bulge. Lowering one of his hands, his fingers grazed the bulge. Takumi bit down on his neck from the sudden feeling. It took plenty of strength to throw Takumi down, but he did it, he opened the yukata and licked his lips.

"Seijuuro…" Akashi kissed him once, then kissed all his way down, his hands grazed Takumi's toned body, he loved his toned muscles. Finally reaching down he pulled down the boxers Takumi had been wearing. Akashi stared at the large throbbing dick in front of him. It was long, and very thick. "Sei, you don't have to… do th-!" Akashi kissed the tip of the large dick, looking up at Takumi through glossy eyes. "Hey turn over here," Takumi said, Akashi turned so that his ass was facing Takumi, Akashi began sucking his boyfriend off, his mouth trying to take in as much as he could he could not ignore the felling of Takumi's hand on his dick. From the other side, Takumi took a long at Akashi's ass, with one hand he spread the cheeks apart, licking his lips his tongue traced his asshole, he felt Akashi's member twitch, he was sure that with a couple more stroke he would come. Akashi did not stop blowing him neither, and every time he moaned, the vibration caused a great feeling to the younger one, who was playing with Akashi's asshole.

"T- Takumi…" came Akashi's needy breaths, his hands grabbing his dick but trembling at the feeling of his ass being licked. Takumi hummed in response, spreading his cheeks further and slowly thrusting his tongue inside the hole. Akashi fell, the feeling of being spread a little causing him to come in ecstasy. Coating Takumi's hand. Takumi was still throbbing under his hands, but he didn't see him close to coming. He felt weak, Takumi whirling his tongue inside him.

"I'm going to make you feel real good," Takumi smiled, with his stained hand, he inserted his middle finger, Akashi's eyes widened, Takumi's fingers were long so as he began to push in and out Akashi felt as if melting, it only got better as he inserted another finger slowly. Akashi tried to continue sucking Takumi but in the end it was futile. Takumi had three fingers in his ass, and damn did they feel good inside him. "I think you're ready," Takumi said suddenly, pulling out his fingers, Akashi moaned in displeasure, wanting the fingers back in, he was so close to cumming again.

"Stay down Takumi, I'm going to ride you," Akashi said, flushed cheeks and everything he turned so he was on top of Takumi, who placed his hands behind his head and smiled at Akashi.

"Come down on me," Takumi teased, facing Akashi's back. Akashi closed his eyes, Takumi's dick was covered in plenty of saliva so he hoped it'll be okay. Placing the tip at his entrance he came down slowly, then he felt one of Takumi's hand on his hip and the other under his arm, his back against Takumi's chest and he pushed all the way down. Filling himself with Takumi's dick. "Does it hurt?" Takumi asked, kissing his neck lovingly, caressing his sides. Akashi took a moment to adjust but soon began moving his hips, with the help of Takumi

"This feel real good," Akashi panted, as he sped up. Takumi stole his lips kissing him deeply. Moans filled the room as well as pleasured groans.

"You feel so good Seijuuro," Takumi panted, their eyes connecting, he turned him over and placed him down, lifting his leg over his shoulder, and began thrusting in harder. To have the emperor moaning out his name under him and looked totally helpless added to Takumi's arousal. Akashi kissed the younger feverishly, wanting more and more, cum dripped from his dick, and after a few hard thrusts he came over his belly.

"Takumi I love you, I love you," Akashi repeated over and over again, the midnight haired boy would kiss him and then repeat the same.

"I'm cumming Seijuuro!" with a couple more thrusts he came inside him, Akashi could feel as strings of Takumi's milk filled him, he had cum with him, dirtying himself even more. The two laid there for a little bit, completely naked and panting. Akashi's hand traced Takumi's lips, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Let's continue in the shower," Akashi's eyes glinted, Takumi had pulled out of him and backed away slightly to catch his breath. "You need to help me clean up," Akashi said seductively, lifting his leg to show Takumi's milk leave his hole. Takumi gulped, picking up the smaller male and making a run towards the shower. From there, to the room and then even as they made dinner, they had turned to fucking rabbits. After such experience, Akashi was sure, he had become addicted to sex, and Takumi's sweaty smell as they had sex, he also liked kissing the other plenty. After seeing the other fall sleep, he rubbed his eyes to send a quick text before falling sleep in his lover's arms, the text was to Kuroko. After sending the text, he turns to Takumi, they're both naked under the blankets, Takumi's eyes open slightly, bright under the moon's light.

"_Te Amo," _Takumi whispers, stealing his lips, Akashi knows the meaning of those words and he too repeats them to him.

"Aishiteru, Takumi," they kiss.

* * *

**Kuroko**

For Kuroko, catching Kagami's attention was easy, but for the tiger to lay a hand on him, that's where things got rough. Kagami was too gentle, and cared too much about values, Kuroko did not plan to wait until he was who-know-what years old, and he wanted to make love with Kagami now.

They were both healthy teenage boys, it was natural right? For them to want to indulge in sexual intercourse? It was hard, being all fluff and cuddles when he knew Kagami had a huge one down there, and to be honest, Kuroko wanted to be taken by the tiger.

That's why today, Kuroko was going to achieve his goal. At 6 PM, the sky starts to darken, Kagami goes on an evening jog, usually an hour, he comes unannounced, he uses his spare key and enter the warm apartment; it smells of mint and cinnamon.

He removes his clothes, literally, neatly folding them as he strips, only leaving his sock on. He puts them down in the couch, and makes his way to the kitchen. Grabbing Kagami's red apron, it's simple, but good enough. He smells it and smiles, tying it and swirling in it. He then sets to open the fridge and look around it, he is not exactly the best cook but can pull off some basic dishes, after finishing scanning he decides that a hamburger steak is the best option.

"Phew," Kagami smirks to himself after a successful jog, he runs up to his apartment and opens the door, instantly, the smell of meat hits his nostrils, followed by a hug of his boyfriend, in an apron, naked.

"Welcome back, Kagami-kun," Kuroko says, his face as stoic as ever, and yet, Kagami blushes, because the only thing between him and Kuroko, is the thin fabric of his red apron.

"What the hell are you doing Kuroko?" Kagami finally says, hilding a hand to his face. Kuroko's fingers walk up his chest.

"Is it not obvious, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko murmurs silently. "Now, what would you like to do first? Dinner, bath or me?" Kuroko taunts, his hand now trailing down until his fingers play at the hem of Kagami's shorts.

"Do you know where this can end up, Kuroko?" Kagami groans, being pushed against the door.

"I know exactly where this can lead Kagami-kun," Kuroko answers, his other hand untying the back of his apron, making it fall. More white skin is exposed, a petite body, soft pink nipples and a cute dick between pressed thighs. Something snaps, most likely Kagami's self-restraint.

"Dammit, Kuroko!" he curses, removing his shoes he picks up the small blunette and crashing their lips together, Kuroko's legs wrap around Kagami's hips, grinding against him. Kagami groans into the kiss, the couch is closer but the bed is more comfortable. Kagami bites Kuroko's lower lip, then licks the pain away, his tongue entering to taste him, their tongues dance against each other, and eventually Kagami sucks on it momentarily. Kuroko is busy removing Kagami's clothing, only a hood and undershirt, he is running out of oxygen and pulls away. Kagami goes down to suck on his necks, earning a moan from Kuroko.

"Nngh-! K- Kagami-kunn~" Kuroko moans, Kagami drops him on the bed, Kuroko is not exactly sure when they got there, but hey, there they are. He pants heavily, Kagami stands up, looking down at him.

"You've been one naughty boy, _Tet-su-ya_," Kuroko's eyes widen at Kagami's sudden predatory eyes, he licks his lips and reveals his canine teeth is a playful smirk.

"K- Kagami-kun…." Kuroko moaned, still hot and bothered. Squirming, looking as Kagami removed his shorts, now is boxers, Kuroko became aware of Kagami's huge hard-on.

"Call my name, Tetsuya," Kagami smiled, hooking his thumbs on his boxers he pulled them down. Kuroko gulped, extending his arms forward.

"I want you, Taiga-kun," Kagami seemed to growl, his lips finding Kuroko's once again, the bed dipped under the extra weight, Kagami's left hand then touched Kuroko's arousal. "Nngahh!" Kuroko moaned at the feeling. Kagami distracted him though, and Kuroko's hands wrapped around his neck. Kagami's thumb rubbed the tip, where pre-cum was leaking out, then he began moving his hand, up and down slowly, increasing his speed, making Kuroko moan into his mouth, Kagami left his lips so he could hear Kuroko's pleasurable sounds, instead his mouth found comfort in Kuroko's right nipple, sucking it and biting it softly, then blowing on it.

"You're so beautiful Tetsuya," Kagami whispered against his skin, sucking on his neck once again. Then sinking his teeth into Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko shuddered, the bite was not exactly painful but it gave him the shivers, and the way his hand was still blowing him off... He would've never guessed Kagami was a fan of biting, in his ecstasy, he wasn't able to say that he was near his climax, ending in the coating of Kagami's hand with his cum.

"S- Sorr-" Kagami only licked the stained hand, and smiled at Kuroko.

"I think we need to start getting you prepared, Tetsuya," the next thing Kuroko felt was the tip of a finger at his entrance, wet with saliva and some of his cum. "Does it hurt?" Kagami asked, Kuroko bit his lip, Kagami moving his finger in, he began moving it, in and out, slowly. Kuroko whimpered, the feeling so strange. "I'm going to add another one," Kagami kissed Kuroko's forehead, in hopes of making Kuroko relax as he added another finger into the mix. Kagami glared at his fingers, his crotch twitching in want of release, only having touched Kuroko's thigh and such. "You okay?" Kagami asked, his breath hot on Kuroko's ear.

"Yes, Taiga-kun, it's okay, I- I think you can put it in now," Kuroko breathed. Kagami nodded, taking his fingers out, Kuroko whimpered at the loss of his fingers. Kagami moved them in the bed, Kuroko laid with his legs wide open, his head on a pillow, Kagami pulled one of his legs over his head, he breathed in.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop," Kagami warned, Kuroko smiled.

"I don't want you to stop," Kagami blushed more, reaching into his bed stand he pulled out a small bottle of baby oil and coated himself completely, giving Kuroko a small show, placing his tip on Kuroko's entrance, he began pushing it in, slowly, Kuroko's eyes widened, he hadn't expected for Kagami-kun to be so… so thick…! Biting his lip, Kagami kept pushing in, very slowly. "T-Tai- Nnghh…. Nnghaaa…." Kuroko's small moans filled the room, along with Kagami's heavy breathing. Tears developed at the edges of Kuroko's eyes, tears that Kagami kissed away, and eventually, he made it most of the way in, letting Kuroko adjust to his size. Kagami kissed Kuroko's eyes and then his lips.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked, worry laced on his voice. Kuroko nodded, intertwining his hands behind Kagami's neck and kissing him softly.

"Please move now, I'm getting impatient," Kuroko smile, his hand resting on Kagami's cheek lovingly. Kagami kissed him, as he began to move inside Kuroko, slowly at first. Kuroko held back at first, his voice low, but at one point he was going insane. "F- Faster…"

"What was that?" Kagami teased, closing his eyes and grinding inside. Kuroko nearly screamed.

"Go faster! And harder!" Kuroko pleaded, Kagami gulped. Taking a good hold of one of his legs, he began to thrust in faster, and harder, in his movements to adjust, he earned a good long "Taiga~!" from Kuroko, meaning, he had hit his sweet spot. The bed moved under them, Kagami was really thrusting into Kuroko. Kissing everywhere he could, leaving his mark. Kuroko seemed to specially love when he grabbed his hips and thrust in to the hilt. By now, Kuroko's and Kagami's belly was filled with Kuroko.

"I love you, Tetsuya, I love you," Kagami said in between thrusts, giving him messy kisses, Kuroko only wanted to kiss back, his hands pulling on his hair.

"I love you too, Taiga! I love you!" with a couple final thrusts, Kuroko came again, as did Kagami, filling him completely. Kagami pulled out, and Kuroko felt Kagami's cum leave him. Kagami fell to Kuroko's side, hugging him.

"God dammit Kuroko, I was really planning to make our first time, romantic, gentle…" Kuroko kissed the red-headed tiger.

"I thought you were going to call me by my name," Kuroko smiled. "Taiga-kun," Kagami blushed, wiping Kuroko's hair from his forehead.

"F- Fine! T- Tet- Tetsuya…" Kagami murmured, his face as read as his hair.

"Taiga!" Kuroko called, just getting the tiger redder and redder.

"Oi, Tetsuya,"

"Hm?"

"_I love you,_" it was now Kuroko's turn to go all red, and Kagami really enjoyed it. Eventually Kuroko was carried to the dinner table while Kagami reheated the food, which had been left forgotten. As the food reheated, Kagami went to pick up the discarded apron, still by the entrance, he looked over at Kuroko, wearing his dirty gakuran, he blushed, as for Kuroko, having Kagami's gakuran on was like heaven, he specially loved the Kagami's scent on it. After they finished eating, Kuroko called his mother he would stay over at Kagami's place. Once settled in front of the TV, Kuroko couldn't help but to hug Kagami, who hugged him back.

"I wonder when Akashi-kun will get laid," the water Kagami had been drinking was now choking him.

"I feel like you two were in some type of competition or something," Kagami murmured, eye twitching.

"Something like that, I think this was my win," Kagami blushed.

"Y- You…." Then Kuroko's phone vibrated, grabbing it, he opened it to see a text from Akashi, he looked over at Kagami.

"Or maybe not," Kuroko said, showing Kagami his phone.

**From: Akashi-kun**

**I believe myself to be once more victorious, Takumi is now making food for the both of us after making love at least FOUR times. Helps to have good stamina. **

**Akashi Seijuuro**

Kagami only face palmed, murmuring to himself about something until he felt weight on his lap.

"Tetsu…ya?" Kagami asked, almost dumbly, Kuroko unzipped the gakuran, revealing Kuroko's recently marked body.

"I heard that sex is a good stamina builder, so let's please try it until you're tired," Kagami gulped, but them smirked.

"Remember those words, Tetsuya," Kagami then went predator again, and the night was only for those two to remember.

BTW the two decided to only call each other's name when having sex, because otherwise it felt awkward, Kuroko alternated between the two.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a… IDK**

**Conscious: we hope you enjoyed this chapter, and any suggestions are appreciated **

**Thank you~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happily Ever After**

* * *

Akashi turned off the stove. Kuroko served the food and placed it on the table, it was nice and steamy.

"We're home!" the door had busted open, entered the two papa's, Takumi and Kagami, followed by a mob of children, three belonged to Takumi and Akashi, the other three to Kagami and Kuroko.

"Kids go wash your hands," Akashi ordered the six children.

"Hai! Okaa-san/ Sei-san!" the six children ran to the different bathrooms in the house while Kagami and Takumi washed them in the kitchen sink, taking their sit as the children took a sit too.

"Everything looks great…" Kagami muttered, the food looked very appetizing.

Kagami Taiga, 29, married. Works as a firefighter. Has three children.

"You bet it does! It was made by the loving hands of Sei and Tetsu-nii after all~!" Takumi threw in.

Kuroko Takumi, 28, married. Works as a doctor. Has three children.

"I'm glad everyone likes how the food looks," Kuroko smiled.

Kagami-Kuroko Tetsuya, 29, married to Kagami. Works as pre-school teacher. Has three children with Kagami.

"Let's eat then," Akashi said, clapping his hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

Kuroko-Akashi Seijuuro, 29, married to Takumi. Work unknown. Has three children with Takumi.

The whole family ate contently, smiling and laughing together. The children picked up the table and Takumi and Kagami took care of the dishes while Kuroko and Akashi fixed everything else. Their house was huge, a true piece of property. The kids attended some of the best schools, and enjoyed sports, especially basketball.

Kuroko and Kagami had three children. The twins, Reo and Tora, and their young brother Tatsumi. Takumi and Akashi also had three children, in fact, they were triplets. Hayato, Taiyou and Hikaru.

Reo and Tora looked like Kagami, and Tatsumi like Kuroko, but from what they saw in his height, he would be tall.

The triplets were not identical, Hayato was born with hazel eyes and red hair. Taiyou with red eyes and blue. It was Hikaru who looked strange with one hazel, one red eye and red hair with a patch of blue.

The six acted like brothers, and looked out for each other all the time. They were prodigies, as told by their teachers, and each excelled in a classical or modern instrument. They had decided to make basketball their sport as well. Of course, they would sometimes get in fights within each other and do things they shouldn't do but did them anyways. Tatsumi was the youngest, with the triplets being born in May, the twins in July and Tatsumi in the strangest day of February 29 the following year.

They decided to go out, Kuroko and Kagami rounded up their children as did Akashi and Takumi. It was late June, the sun was nice and hot still, it was early too and they could spend lots of family time. They liked to go the beach, shopping, parks, museums, festivals, restaurants, the two families did almost everything together. Even traveling.

They often met with old friends, Takumi and Midorima actually worked together. Kise was a pilot but remained modeling sometimes, Aomine was a police officer, moving to Special Forces, Murasakibara had a bakery very near where Kuroko taught and would often bring sweets to the children.

Their lives were close to perfect, fights here and there but nothing that couldn't be solved, for the most part. They were good and happy. And what else could these family want?

**END**

* * *

**Hehe, sorry strange ending but yeah, it was supposed to be drabbles and stuff but I decided to just come to a finish, if you've paid attention, I'm great for happy, cheesy endings. Yes they had children, they're great children. They got lucky, I might use the names for some of my other stories actually. In fact the twins Reo and Tora were used in one of my stories already. Well whatever, this story ends now, thank you!**

**Conscious: we appreciate who read it and such! **


End file.
